yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiyo Akanishi
Seiyo Akanishi is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Seiyo wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has semi-long, messy, dark blond hair with a long, curly strand in the middle of his face. His eyes are blue. He wears a kerchief with the flag of the United Kingdom on it. As of December 2nd, 2018, his apron has the color scheme of his kerchief with a red trim, white interior, and blue pocket. If the Cooking Club is disbanded, Seiyo will not wear his apron and kerchief anymore. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. He will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at him. If he sees Ayano murder anyone or discovers a corpse, he will run to a highly populated place in the school and call the police. He is unable to fight back in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Seiyo's default reputation is +33. Liked: 50 Respected: 50 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is obsessed with everything that is western; from western cartoons to western food. He has had this obssesion ever since he was a child and saw Japanese-dubbed western cartoons on TV.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/ac1n6r/questions_for_yanderedev/ He will use English words in his everyday speech. He also believes that he was once a cowboy in a past life. Relationships Ajia Ashitomi :Main Article: Ajia Ashitomi Due to Seiyo loving everything that Ajia dislikes, she secretly feels disdain for him, but she would never openly express it. https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/ac1n6r/questions_for_yanderedev/ Routine At 7:00 AM, Seiyo enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Cooking Club on the first floor and will prepare some food there. Then he travels around the school to give the food to various students. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Cooking Club at 1:00 PM to eat lunch with the rest of the club members. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the Cooking Club disbands, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods in which he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Seiyo are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Occult *Anime *Reading *School *Nature 'Positive' *Cooking *Memes *Justice *Friends *Money 'Neutral' *Everything else. Trivia * Seiyo was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * His first name is a play on the word, "西洋", (Seiyō; The West) while his surname Akanishi (赤西) means Red West. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversarySeiyoAkanishi.png|An illustration of Seiyo from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery SeiyoPort.png|Seiyo's 1st portrait. August 18th, 2018. Seiyo2nd.PNG|Seiyo's 2nd portrait. Date unknown. SeiyoDec5Portrait.png|Seiyo's 3rd portrait. December 5th, 2018. SeiyoDec6th2018.png|Seiyo's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. SeiyoProfile.png|Seiyo's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. SeiyoAkanishiProfileOctober4th2019.png|Seiyo's 2nd profile. October 4th, 2019. SeiyoAkanishiProfileNovember19th2019.png|Seiyo's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. SeiyoAkanishiGivingFood.png|Seiyo giving food to a student. SeiyoClubless.png|Seiyo without his bonnet and apron. Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Killable Category:Interactive